FF7 goes to Wal-Mart
by Sniper1
Summary: uhm, its my first fic, so go easy on me..feel free to give me pointers on writeing a better fic


**__**

FF7 goes to Wal-Mart!

Eh…first all that legal crap, all the final fantasy char's belong to squaresoft 'cept Sniper and his good friend Amanda!

Sniper: *walks into the comfy couch room were Cloud and Vincent are talking about something very complicated*

Vince: *nods to Sniper*

Sniper: Uhm…yeah, hi Vince..

Cloud: *ignores Vince because he is boring the crap out of him* Yo Snipa! WASSUP?!?!

Sniper: umm, fine dude, where's everyone else?

Vince: The last time I saw them, Cid was at the bar with Barrett, Tifa was kicken the crap outa some drunk that tried to make out with her, red..well, red was doing tigerly things, and yuffie is..

Yuffie: BOOOYA! *steals all of Vincent's materia and runs out the door*

Vince: UGH! That girl! *runs out the door after yuffie*

Sniper: err..ok then.

Cloud: *blinks*

Sniper: Well, I have to get to wal-mart, I need to talk to this girl I'm tryin to hook up with.

Cloud: really?! Can I come too? I'll hook ya up! Jus leave it to old cloud!

Sniper: umm, well, you sure have talents with the ladies..*coughs*

Cloud: Alright! Lets go!

*Sniper and Cloud walk out of the comfy couch room and take a long walk to wall-mart*

Sniper: *walks up to the bar to take a quick look at cid and Barrett*

*in the bar*

Cid: Come on baby, you know you wanna come home with me and my big friend Barrett..

Barrett: YA Fo0!, we'll have a great time! I PITTY DA Fo0L WHO DON'T COME HOM..*gets cut off*

The babe: UGH! WHATEVER!* precedes to beat the crap out of Barrett and cid then stalks away*

Cid: umm..ouch? *falls off the chair into a vat of old chewing tobacco*

Barrett: *isn't fazed much* 

Cid: UGH! WHAT IS THIS $%#@%!# S#%!!!!!! #@$%@$#@%@$#$@*@$#@%#! *passes out in the crap*

*outside of the bar*

Cloud and Sniper: AGHHAHAHAH!!! *proceeds to laugh till they fall in some mud*

Sniper: heh, what loosers.

Cloud: you got that right..

*just then yuffie busts past them in a hurry with Vincent on her tail*

Yuffie: AGH!!!!!! HELPME HELPME HELPME!

Vincent: ahem...I'M GUNNA KILL YOU YUFFIE!

Sniper and Cloud: *blinks*

Sniper: I don't think I ever heard Vincent say something like that before..

Cloud: *is in shock*

Sniper: well, anywise, lets get goin, we got to get to wal-mart.

Cloud: ya lets get goin.

*Sniper and cloud walk about a mile more when they see Tifa fighting with Aeris.*

Aeris: CLOUD IS MINE!!!

Tifa: I DON'T THINK SO YOU HOMELESS PROSTITUTE!

Aeris: HO!

*Cloud and sniper watch as the big brawl goes on*

Sniper: My bets on tifa..

Cloud: eh..ok, I guess I got aeris.

Sniper: 20 bucks?

Cloud: sounds good.

Sniper: gotcha.

*****For all you aeris lovers out there…don't hate me for this, infact you might wanna skip it.*****

*back to the fight* 

Tifa: *punches aeris in the face making a bloody nose* AGH! MY NAIL!.

Aeris: *slaps tifa across the face* HAH!

Tifa: oh big deal you slut. *proceeds to knock aeris out with a deathblow to the side of her head*

Tifa: I WIN! HAH! *thinks about spitting on her but doesn't*

*back to sniper and cloud*

Sniper: heh, I won, pay up big guy.

Cloud: mannnn…that's not fair, you gave me the wussy one. *slaps his head in anger*

Sniper: well, author alwase gets first choise, is like…a rule.

Cloud: OH! I knew that...*thinks hard for a sec*

Sniper: *smirks*

*****aeris lovers can read now*****

Well cloud, lets get to wal-mart.

*just then yuffie runs by again screaming with Vincent closing in*

Yuffie: UGHH!!!!! I DIDN"T DO IT!!! HELPMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

Vincent: *unloads his death penalty and smiles while he chases her*

Sniper: ………

Cloud: ………

Sniper: we did not just see that...it was a dream.

Cloud: I aggree.

Sniper: umm, ya lets get goin again..

Cloud: ok!

*Sniper and cloud FINALLY get to wal-mart*

Sniper: finally here!

Cloud: YA! *stretches*

Sniper: Well, we got to go to the pharmacy, that's where Amanda works.

Cloud: Who's Amanda?

Sniper: *smacks his forehead* Amanda….is the girl you are trying to hook me up with.

Cloud: oh yeahhhh.

Sniper: *sighs*

*Sniper and Cloud walk to the pharmacy*

Sniper: Hey Amanda!

Amanda: Hi Sniper! Who's dat with you?

Sniper: uhh, this is cloud.

Amanda: Hi Cloud!

Cloud: *daydreams, then snaps out of it* Uh? Oh hi!

Sniper: *sighs again* so Amanda…what's up?

Amanda: nothing..it's a slow day..

Sniper: that sux…well, I got to ask ya something..

*cloud steps in*

Cloud: look Amanda...Sniper here likes you and wants to marry you.

Sniper: ….. 

Amanda: …….

Sniper: DUDE! WHAT THE HECK! *beats the crap out of cloud while he tries to apologies for cloud being an idiot*

Sniper: umm, sorry bout that, he's an idiot.

Amanda: …no he's not! Yes sniper yes! I'll marry you!

Sniper: …eh? Wait...OK!! Lets get married!

Amanda: yay! *hears a gunshot* umm..

Sniper: *laughs soo hard till he falls on his butt*

Sniper: *runs off with Amanda and they live happily ever after…without yuffie!*


End file.
